Game Critics
by xpancake
Summary: Pit, Ike, and Link check on Marth after hearing about his game remake. Marth looks a little different and Ike has some criticism. Fire Emblem knowledge recommended.


Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl, Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn, the characters, etc.

---(-.-)---

Pit opened the door to Link and Ike's room. "Have you seen Marth anywhere? He promised to train with me and I can't find him." Link ignored the unannounced outburst as he emptied his quiver.

Ike looked up from polishing Ragnell, even though it was already shiny enough. "Haven't seen him Pit."

Link dumped some of his bad arrows into a nearby recycling bin to repair later. He may have an infinite amount in Brawl, but he still has his paranoia about having no arrows in the middle of a boss fight. "He said something about preparing for a video game."

Pit pulled out a game history handbook and looked up Fire Emblem. "But his game came out in 1990."

Link put his quiver away. "They're making a remake of it."

Pit nodded. "Does that mean we should be surprised by any differences in physical appearance?" Pit turned to Ike. "Should we be worried Ike?"

Ike looked up and glared at the angel general. "That was one sequel, and I didn't look that different."

Link opened his bomb bag. "Ike, you looked like you were on an overdose of steroids."

Pit sat down and took out polish for his own bow/sword(s). "You weren't even mentioned in the instruction manual for that game."

Ike put away Ragnell and took out a steel sword. "Don't look at me for an answer. I was just expecting an epilogue of restoring Crimea, not another continental war." He wiped away at some dried blood on the sword.

Link dug around the room for more bombs.

Pit quickly wiped the dust from his weapon and put away his weapon polish. "Want to help me find him? Maybe it won't be so bad."

Link refilled his bomb bag and attached it to his belt, along with every other weapon possible. "We have nothing better to do."

Ike nodded and picked up Ragnell. "Besides, it's a Fire Emblem game. I want to see what competition my games have."

Link rolled his eyes, Pit shook his head, Ike just blinked, and the trio left to find Marth.

---(-.-)---

The trio, after asking 7 people, finally found Marth's location.

"Should we be worried about any surprises?"

Link shook his head. Ike ignored the question and opened the door. He immediately came back out and shut the door behind him.

Link rolled his eyes. "Even without a tactician I thought you'd know better and knock."

Pit nodded his agreement. "Exactly, you never know what you can stumble upon behind a closed door."

Link turned to Pit and raised an eyebrow at the irony.

"What? I never knock on your door because you two are boring and don't actually do anything that warrants knocking. It's not like you two actually have anything going on like in those fanfiction stories."

Link shook his head. "Don't remind me Pit."

"Aw, but some of the fanart is cute."

Link resisted the urge to either threaten Pit with PitMarth fanart or whack him in the head with his shield.

Ike rolled his eyes. "What were your reactions to my new appearance in Radiant Dawn compared to Path of Radiance?"

Link shrugged, because he's been through so many dungeons he's not startled by much.

Pit rested his chin in his hand. "Well…I kinda reacted like you did just now, when I saw Mini Link playing Radiant Dawn. Why do you have a toon self anyways Link?"

"He's from an alternate timeline, Pit. The difference probably isn't that bad, Ike."

Ike blinked. "I just left the room. That says something." He shook his head. "How about you see for yourself what I mean?"

Link and Pit agreed and the trio entered the room.

---(-.-)---

"Marth? You in here?"

A blue haired figure in the room turned towards the newcomers. He looked familiar, but had a fuller face, a stronger looking body, and sharper looking eyes. "Oh, hello Pit. Link. Thanks for barging out Ike."

Link blinked while Pit's jaw dropped. It didn't stay that way for long. "What happened to you? You don't look like yourself!"

Marth adjusted his current headgear. "What is he talking about?"

Link provided the reason for everyone's shock. "You look male."

Marth tightened his grip on Falchion. "What does that mean?"

Ike signaled for Marth to loosen the grip on his sword. "We're just used to you looking feminine."

Marth laughed lightly. "Kinda like how we were used to you not looking like a gigantic bodybuilder?"

Pit grinned and jumped in place. "See, it's not just me!" He picked up the nearby game case. "Oh, but you look awesome on the art on the back cover. Right guys?" Ike glanced at it and nodded. Link looked at it, then at the gameplay screen on the nearby wall.

Ike walked up to the gameplay screen, which was a DS plugged into a much larger television screen. "Too bad that didn't transfer to your mugshot here. You look weird and just as girly as usual, but without the tiara."

Link skimmed through some of the units. "They all look a bit strange."

After two familiar looking units passed, Ike grabbed the controls from Link's hands. Link scowled. "Sorry, but I could have sworn I saw Oscar and Keiran in here."

Pit flew up next to screen. "Who?"

"Two people I know. They look really familiar."

Marth walked up to the screen. "The two you are referring to are probably based off of these two."

Link picked up the game case. "In design only. I've played a bit of this game and they seem to be boring."

Ike smirked. "So my red and green haired knights have more personality than yours do."

Marth blinked. "Your troops have personalities?"

Ike stared. "Yeah. Do yours have in game dialogue?"

"Mainly just the introduction and death quote."

"Supports?"

"What are supports?"

Link shook his head. "No wonder they're boring. Supports provide a large amount of character depth. This game doesn't have them."

Ike looked at the game screen again. "These graphics look horrible."

Link sat down and moved three troops. "More could have been done with these graphics on the DS."

Ike sat down in a nearby chair. "Any other interesting features in this game?"

Marth looked at the instruction manual. "Well, you can change the class of the troops."

Ike almost fell out of his seat as he sat straighter. "You can what?"

Link watched the miniature battle animations. "Ike, calm down, the characters lack personality anyways."

"The stats of the troops play a huge role in class!"

Pit had no idea what was going on, he never played a Fire Embem game. He looked at the screen as Link scrolled through the stats. "Hey, why do they all have a 'Res' value of zero?"

Ike stared at the not-so-feminine prince. "No magic resistance? Seriously?"

Marth rolled his eyes. "I did not participate in this remake. I should have. My dialogue sounds a bit bland."

Link skipped the next ten battle sequences. "More like predictable. Like the storyline."

Ike stood up. "Exactly. My games, for example, have fairly decent plot twists, even if some are over the top. I'm not sure which is worse: the fact that Micaiah is not only half-laguz and possesses healing powers but is also the queen of Daien and the true apostle of Begnion or that Soren's parents are-"

"Don't finish that sentence Ike." Link interrupted. "I haven't unlocked that cutscene yet."

Pit stole the controller from Link. "Don't feel too bad. I saw Snake unlocking it. It wasn't special." Pit frowned as Abel's death quote appeared. "I didn't mean to get him mobbed by pirates…"

Ike rolled his eyes and took the DS controls. "Restart the chapter so he doesn't die."

Marth returned the controls to Pit. "Don't worry too much about it. You need to have a small amount of troops to unlock side-story chapters anyways."

Ike stood up from his chair, a rare expression of shock on his face. "Are you saying it's fine to let characters die?"

Link sighed. "Calm down Ike."

"Link, this is breaking one of the biggest codes of Fire Emblem. The whole point is to optimize strategy by making sure nobody dies!"

Pit, who had long ago started a new, easier game laughed a bit. "This guy just encouraged you to sacrifice a troop as a decoy."

Ike growled. "Your game encourages killing off characters?" He picked up Ragnell.

Marth picked up Falchion in defense. "Ike, I did not have any part in this remake. I wasn't happy about anybody having to die."

Ike completely ignored Marth's commentary as his sword lit on fire.

Link grabbed the Master Sword. "Ike, relax. It's one game. Hopefully the next game will be much better."

Pit didn't understand what the arguing was for, but he did not want to get into a fight outside of the arena. So, he grabbed the nearest object, which was an image of the cover of the original game Marth came from. He immediately cracked up. "Marth, what is with this outfit?" It indeed looked funny. Link cracked a grin and tried to hold back his laughter. Ike grabbed the image and promptly laughed, very loudly.

Marth pointed Falchion at Ike's throat. "Put the image down."

Ike smirked. "Why, ashamed at the lack of fashion here?"

This led to Ike running away from Marth's blade, Marth chasing after Ike, Pit flying out to ask about the original game, and Link following behind for the sake of damage control.

---(-.-)---

Peach carried the tea pot towards the nearby table where her tea buddies Sheik and Fox sat. Then Ike ran by, nearly knocking into her.

"Sorry."

Peach shook her head and fixed the lid on the tea pot. Then Marth ran by, nearly knocking into her. He paused and bowed.

"Sorry princess." Then he continued running.

Peach shook her head. "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not." Sheik took the tea pot from Peach's hands.

Fox started checking his blaster. "Hey did Marth look different?" Peach and Sheik shrugged. Then Pit ran down the hallway, knocking Peach onto the ground.

"Sorry!" He flew back and helped her off the ground before following the other two down the hallway.

Sheik brought out some throwing needles. "Something is wrong with them."

Then Link walked down the hallway, obviously annoyed. "Which way did they go?"

The trio pointed down the hallway. "Link," Peach asked, "why are they running down the hallway?

Link's only response was to hand Peach the image from the 1990 version of Marth's game and the game box for the remake before jogging down the hallway.

Fox took one look at the image and burst into laughter. Sheik ignored the situation and served the group tea. Peach sighed and shook her head.

Maybe it was better not to understand.

---(-.-)---

Pancake: I was irked when I was told to sacrifice a troop, but otherwise the game isn't bad. A lot of this comes from reading reviews and the idea that because Ike is from a different game generation, he might have some issues with what's there and what's not. Ah well, review with all criticism and commentary.


End file.
